jojos_bizarre_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jebediah Osmanthius Joestar
Jebediah Osmanthius Joestar is the first JoJo of the current saga following the Joestar bloodline. He is a young janitor-in-training under the tutelage of *insert name here once known*. Appearance Possesses the typical youthful face of the Joestar bloodline, though this is the last of what might be considered “normal” about him. Instead of the typical brown, JoJo has a head of long, wavy, white hair pulled back in a hideous ponytail resembling the business end of a mop to a frightening degree. The fabled birthmark of the Joestars is on his left side, just below the rib cage. One might argue that JoJo takes his janitorial duties a little too seriously, since he is never seen in any outfit other than his custodial clothing, even when sleeping. If you were to open his closet, all you would find are a dozen or more sets of the same uniform. This uniform is a simple set of dark brown pants with a paradoxically ostentatious black suit coat over a collared short-sleeved, white undershirt. The suit coat has two unnaturally long tails that would trail behind JoJo on the ground for a couple of feet, were it not for their inexplicable quality of always flapping dramatically in the breeze, even in places where there is no wind. The coat is clasped with two silver buttons emblazoned with cursive script “J”s, though these are barely enough to contain JoJo’s impressive musculature, as befits those of Joestar blood. The sleeves are always rolled up to just above his elbows, showing off his toned forearms. He wears a black hat that at first glance appears to be a porkpie hat but mysteriously expands into a proper tophat in tense moments. A white ascot is tucked into the undershirt at his neck, which he often takes off (usually with pose) in a pinch to wipe up messes, somehow managing to have a replacement ascot appear spontaneously afterward. Personality Jojo is gracious and kind but a little questionable in the sanity department at times. He has a tendency to go on long rants about things that he’s passionate about if asked about them. His love for puns and the appropriation of others and the environment for sight gags is unrivalled (You’ll see what I mean when it’s time). As expected of a young janitor in training, his meticulous attention to cleanliness borders on obsession. Messes of any sort irritate him, but in particular spills of liquid ignite an incredible fury in him, leading to the immediate eradication of the spill and, if they’re still in sight, the hooligans responsible. Even beyond this, the greatest sin that anyone can commit is to insult his janitorial uniform, which is dealt with swiftly and with a cold efficiency that would terrify even the stoutest heart. Despite these quirks, he always demonstrates great respect for his friends and mentors as one would expect from member of the noble Joestar bloodline. He also refuses to ignore a person crying out for help, though on occasion his definition of crying out for help can include questionable things like someone with a messy desk or someone who hasn’t bathed in a while. Powers and Abilities TBD as the story progresses. Primary weapon to start will likely be either a mop and bucket or a broom. Gallery Trivia